


Nap time

by Elyquin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Shane's like that brotherly/uncle-y figure that wont admit that he cares but does anyway, platonic, they're both very sleepy and tired, unnamed MC, very mild spoilers about shane's 4-heart event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyquin/pseuds/Elyquin
Summary: Some short fluffy scenes exploring the platonic relationship between Shane and the sleepy farmer throughout the seasons.
Relationships: Shane & Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Nap time

_Year 1, Summer_

In the blistering noonday heat, the farmer panted as she lifted her basket and tools to return to the farmhouse. Even though she had been in Stardew Valley for half a year, farm work didn't get any easier. Her already sore muscles ached as she sluggishly walked, muttering complaints. 

When she reached the bottom plot of her farm, she collapsed, lying face down in the grass and dirt. At this point, she didn't care if dirt got onto her face or if anyone saw her. She was _exhausted_.

She probably stayed like that for a few minutes, unable and unwilling to get up, opting instead to let the cool summer breeze blow over her to relive some of the heat. Soon, she was dozing off, so she didn't even notice a shadow looming over her, blocking the sun.

"Need some help?" A gruff voice called out to somewhere on her side.

She knew that voice anywhere, and her guess was spot on when she rolled over to look at him.

She grunted in response. "Hey, Shane. You interrupted my nap again."

"Why do you always nap in random places anyway?" He sounded exasperated, but also a little concerned which brought a smile to her face. He bent down, taking her basket and backpack as she half-heartedly attempted to snatch them away from him. 

"Oh wow, this is heavy." He jiggled the bag a few times before slinging it onto his shoulder. Then, with an incredulous tone he added, "Did you just fill your bag with rocks?" 

"Gems," she corrected as she took Shane's extended hand and stood up. Patting the dirt away, she walked with him towards the farmhouse.

He glanced at her and snorted a little bit. "You got a little something on your face."

"That something is my look of gratitude for your chivalry," she said, feigning offense and making no effort to remove the dirt on her face. "But seriously, thanks for helping me out."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't expect me to do it again," he said, rolling his eyes. She smiled at him, knowing that the tough guy act was a lie. "Don't look at me like that. And get some actual rest. You're a real piece of work sometimes." His look of resignation finally had her laughing.

When they finally reached her doorstep, Shane handed her her things, making sure that she could carry them herself.

"Take care of yourself." His expression was stern, but his hands were gentle as he ruffled her hair. He then left out of the door, smiling at her surprised expression.

*

_Year 2, Spring_

Shane was taking a walk in the south riverbank by Marnie's farm, deciding to sit by the cliffside and watch the ocean. Popping open his cola, he drank before noticing a figure leaning on a tree, resting.

It was no secret who they were. Finishing the last drops of his drink, he approached the figure.

"Seriously?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of denim shorts that unmistakably belonged to the irritated man who looked at her with narrowed eyes: Shane. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and yawned before finally looking up to him.

"That was a good nap." She stretched, but made no effort to get up. "It's cool and peaceful here."

"Don't sleep out here, idiot. If I hadn't woken you up, you would've probably dozed off until nighttime." She shrugged in response, giving him an apologetic smile.

He then noticed her bag, laying forgotten on her side. He raised an eyebrow. "You're leaving your bag, with your wallet, unguarded outside?"

"Yeah. It's not like anyone would steal it," she waved offhandedly. "Unless... you would?" She grinned while raising an eyebrow, copying his expression.

He snorted. "No, of course not."

"See? I've proven my point." She patted the side next to her, inviting him to sit next to her. "C'mon, Shane, it's cool under this shade."

He sighed, but complied anyway. He brought his soda can to his lips before realizing it's empty and his momentary confusion caused her to laugh lightly. 

"You're the one who needs sleep, Shane," she teased over his voice telling her to shut up.

"Whatever. Don't try sleeping out here, because I won't be there to wake you up again." She merely hummed in response, closing her eyes. He shook his head when he saw her fall asleep again and unknowingly smiled at her relaxed figure. He was left with his thoughts as he watched the pink spring leaves fall from the trees, listening to the ocean waves distantly crashing against the shore.

Soon, his eyelids grew heavy, and he felt her head rest on his shoulder before sleep took him.

*

_Year 3, Fall_

A foot nudged him and he grunted in protest, rolling over to the side. He felt something poke his cheek and he sluggishly swatted the air away when he didn't find the offending hand. When nothing came after that, his mind slowly drifted to sleep again.

A voice called out to him, "Shane!" Then, cool water splashed onto his face.

He quickly sat up, irritated, and confused. His head snapped to the sound of laughter and he was greeted by the face of the farmer sitting cross-legged by his side, cradling her watering can.

"Good afternoon!" Shane let out a groan and flopped back to the grassy ground by the pier. His mild irritation had faded at the sight of her familiar face, but he lamented the loss of his nap. "You're picking up my habits. What happened to not sleeping outside?"

"You could've woken me up without resorting to dirty tactics," he responded, ignoring her last comment. "With a lot less water, preferably."

Deja vu. She had woken him up like this too. In one of his worse days. The memory wass fuzzy, and although it happened a while back, he remembered that emptiness. It was still there, the shadow, hidden away in the back of his mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

He kept his eyes on the sky, watching the clouds drift lazily over the horizon. There were many things on his mind right now. Sometimes, she would remind him of those days, when his mind was not as forgiving. But above all, he remembered how grateful he is for her help and for her patience. 

"Memories," he said after a few moments had passed. He patted the space next to him and she shrugged, moving over to lie down with him and observe the sky. 

"Good ones?"

"Not always." A small hollow chuckle escaped his lips. Then in a softer tone he added, "But... yeah. Mostly good." She smiled at that. 

It was odd though. Before, he would spiral into the dark recesses of his mind if he ever entertained one of his regrets. Now, he wouldn't say that he felt at peace—the shadow in his mind cannot truly go away—but he felt... better. More focused.

And sleepy.

He really was picking up on her habits. He briefly wondered how she had woven herself so discreetly into his life. Before, his family was Marnie and Jas. A ragtag bunch that didn't always get along or understood each other... but they were still family. 

As he yawned, he looked over his farmer friend who was slowly dozing off. He had so much to say… so much to thank her for. But he guessed it could wait. 

He tucked a stray piece of hair over her ear and placed her hat over her eyes, muttering “Sweet dreams,” more to her than himself. This time, he felt that the nightmares won’t bother him as much. 

Without a doubt, she was also a part of his family now and he, a part of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a lot sleepier recently and this idea popped up. I'm a sucker for family fluff and all that :')


End file.
